


Summer Love Comes And Goes

by Cathyk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathyk/pseuds/Cathyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke invites her friends to her family's beach house in California, where she meets a beautiful brunette in a diner. </p><p>OR</p><p>It takes a week for them to fall in love, and a day for one of them to screw it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Love Comes And Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are appreciated! Thanks :)

Clarke takes another sip of coffee, keeping her eyes on the road while she steers with her other hand on the wheel. As she drives along the highway, going a safe 5 km over the speed limit, she thinks about all the summers she spent here, in California when she was a kid.

 

She hadn’t been to their family beach house in a while, but when she told her mom she wanted to do something with her friends to celebrate surviving their first year at university, her mom had come up with this idea. Clarke wasn’t sure at first, but when she mentioned it to her friends, they were eager to accept the offer.

 

The house was on the outskirts of the city, which was nice, especially since they live in Washington DC. The area is relatively secluded, since there are only a few more houses scattered along the same strip of beach. Clarke is grateful for privacy because her friends can be a little… loud.

The beach house is actually closer to a nearby town, than the city. It’s only about a 10-minute drive to Polis, which is a small, but well developed town.

The flight from DC to California was pretty easy, since it was only 5 hours. However, the 45 minute drive from the airport was a bit more challenging. Being stuck in a hot van with 6 university students was difficult to say the least.

 

"Bell, move over! You're on my side!"

 

"No I'm not. I get more space since I'm bigger."

 

"That’s sexist!" Octavia yells as she moves to take up more of the backseat.

 

"What!? No it isn't" Bellamy says defensively 

 

Raven, who is sitting in the front passenger seat beside Clarke, turns her head and looks at the two in the very back of the car to interrupt their arguing. "Isn't brotherly, sisterly love great?" she says, in an overly happy voice filled with sarcasm.

 

This earns her a glare along with a mumbled 'shut up' from both Blake siblings before they stop talking. But of course, it takes all of 5 minutes for the peace and quiet to be disrupted.  

 

"Ugh, O! Get your bony elbow off my stomach" Bellamy says frustrated.

 

"Get your stomach off my elbow" his sister replies.

 

This time Clarke is the one to butt in.

 

"Guys, I swear if you don't stop talking, I'm turning this car around and driving back to the airport." she says, while giving them an intimidating look through the rearview mirror.

Despite the quiet grumbles from Bellamy and Octavia, her empty threat works and they are quick to shut up. Clarke turns her attention back to the road before rolling her eyes at their antics.

 

20 minutes later all the tension is gone as Clarke, Raven, and Octavia sing at the top of their lungs to Taylor Swift.

 

"Nice to meet you, where you've been!" Clarke sings.

 

"I can show you incredible things!" Octavia shouts

 

"Magic, madness, heaven, sin!" Raven continues, raising her eyebrows suggestively as she sings the last word.

 

“No more Taylor Swift” Bellamy pleads.

 

“I second that!” Jasper yells.

 

“So it’s gonna to be forever, or it’s gonna go down in flames!” the three shout out in unison as their response.

 

Jasper and Bellamy groan as the three continue to sing loudly, while Monty just hugs his travel pillow and looks out the open window with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is it guys” Clarke says, as she pulls into the driveway, while smiling involuntarily as the memories of the past come flooding back.

 

Clarke expects her friends to cheer or jump out of the car excitedly but to her surprise, they remain silent.

 

“Guys?” she repeats, as she turns around in her seat, just to be met with her friends staring wide-eyed and open mouthed in front of them.

 

Raven is the first to break the silence. “Holy shit”

 

“Uh, are you sure we’re at the right place, Princess?” Bellamy asks, popping his head beside Jasper’s headrest.

 

“This is going to be awesome,” Jasper adds.

 

“I thought you said beach house, not fucking mansion” Octavia says, still in awe.

 

Clarke wouldn’t say it’s a mansion, but it could easily fit 4 more people comfortably. It’s a large building, made of white stone with large glass windows going all around.

 

“Well do you guys want to stare at it, or do you want to go inside?” Clarke asks, once she’s given everyone a minute to take it in.

 

Before Clarke can even blink, everyone is swinging their doors open and grabbing their bags from the trunk. Clarke lets out a light chuckle at how quickly her friends are standing on the porch, waiting for Clarke to unlock the door.

 

“Here we go” the blonde says to herself, as she steps out of the car. 

 

When everybody’s inside Clarke can’t help but laugh at her friend’s comments as the look around. 

 

“Is this a dream?” Monty asks, to no one in particular.

 

“No fucking way” Octavia says, as she spots the pool in the back patio.

 

“Well” Raven says, as she starts slowly walking up the stairs. “I call the room with the best view!” she quickly yells before bolting up the rest of the stairs.

 

In less than a second, everyone makes a mad dash for the stairs, calling out for the room they want, which causes Clarke to break out into full laughter.

 

As she hears her friends scrambling and arguing upstairs, the blonde looks around. It looks exactly the same as she remembers, but at the same time it looks so different.

 

Clarke picks up her bags and follows her friends upstairs. She’s goes to open the door that has ‘Clarke’ painted on it in blue, and is glad to see that no one has claimed it. She steps inside and sets her bag on the floor, while letting out a contented sigh.  _This is gonna be fun_.

 

10 minutes later, when everyone is happy with their rooms, they make their way back downstairs.

 

“Okay, it’s…” Clarke glances at her watch “2 O’clock. Let’s go into town and stock up on food before we do anything else.”

 

 Everyone nods their heads in agreement and soon they’re hopping back in the car

 

* * *

 

When they get to Polis its 2:15 pm and they haven't eaten much other than some overpriced airport food and crappy airplane food, so they decide to stop for a late lunch before buying their groceries. 

 

After a unanimous vote, they walk over to ‘Trikru, which is a small restaurant, well known for their amazing burgers. They walk inside and Clarke smiles as she remembers the whole retro diner theme of the family owned business. It's complete with black and white tiles on the floor, booths with big cushions, and the aquamarine colour along the walls. The colour that would look horribly tacky if it were used anywhere but here.

 

Soon a girl spots them at the door and walks over to greet them, as she grabs some menus and shows them to a window table, not that the place is busy or anything. The only other customers here are a mother and her young son sitting at the front in high bar stools. The small boy is holding up a toy plane, moving it in the air and making engine noises, as his mother tries to get him to sit still.

 

Clarke's eyes continue to wander around the diner until she lands on a big man wiping down the countertop with a small cloth. Being an artist and all, she can't help but notice some sort of black tribal tattoo on the man's left forearm. It captures her attention because although it consists of simple, bold lines, it has a very unique style. But before she can get a closer look, her thoughts are interrupted.

 

"Welcome to The Arc, my name's Echo. Your server will be right out, but let me know if you need anything." She gives them friendly smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

Clarke watches as Bellamy's eyes follow Echo until she's out of sight, and even then, his gaze lingers on the kitchen door.

 

"See something you like?" she asks in a mocking tone.

 

Bellamy turns to face Clarke, who is sitting beside him and clears his throat.

 

"What? No. I was just - She had something on her shirt" he answers.

 

Everyone turns to Bellamy with a look of disbelief on his or her face.

 

“Dude, really? That’s the best you got” Raven retorts.

 

"Shut up" he grumbles. "She's hot", he says as he picks up his menu.

 

The rest of the group follows as they grab their menus, trying to decide what they want to order. Clarke's still looking at her choices, unsure of she should get the salad or the chicken wrap, when the waitress walks up to the table.

 

"Good afternoon, my name's Lexa. Have you decided on what you want to order?"

 

When Clarke hears the girl speak, she automatically lifts her head to see who this beautiful voice belongs to. Clarke's mind goes blank at the sight of the brunette standing at their table. She cannot construct a sentence or even a simple yes or no answer, so Octavia comes to her rescue. 

 

"Hmm, I'm still thinking. Can you please give us 5 more minutes?"

 

"Very well, I'll come back when you know what you want" the stunning brunette says, and then walks to the front of the diner.

 

Now everybody's attention is turned to Clarke, who doesn't even notice until Raven speaks up. 

 

"I know what Clarke wants" she says, with a grin, earning her a glare from he blonde.

 

Bellamy nudges Clarke with his elbow before joining in the teasing. "See something you like princess?"

 

The blonde lets out a huff to convey her annoyance, but lifts her menu in front of her face to hide her blushing. As she hides behind her menu, she spots the mother and her boy open up an umbrella before walking out the door. She wasn't even aware it was raining, but when she looks out the window, sure enough there is a light drizzle. She turns her gaze to the sky, only to see dark thunderclouds moving over Polis. 

 

"Great" she mumbles.

 

Suddenly, Raven reaches over the table and snatches the menu from Clarke's hands.

 

“She’s a hottie, huh?”

 

Clarke pretends she doesn't know what Raven's talking about, but can't resist stealing a glance at the girl standing at the register. Clarke can't stop herself from taking in the beauty this girl exudes. Her eyes are drawn to her lovely sun-kissed skin and her gorgeous brown hair that's neatly tied into a side braid. As Clarke shamelessly stares at this stranger, she hears the drumming of the rain getting louder, drawing her attention away from the brunette. 

 

"Woah, it's really raining hard." Bellamy states, in shock.

 

"No shit, sherlock" Octavia says, rolling her eyes at her super genius of a brother.

 

"I totally want to go run outside right now", Jasper says with wide eyes as he bumps Monty's arm.

 

Getting the gist, Monty looks at his friend likes he's crazy. "Not happening." he says while shaking his head, causing a look of disappointment to fall on Jaspers face.

 

"C'mon man"

 

Before Clarke even knows it, her attention is back on the brunette, her eyes roaming up her body. She's wearing simple black shorts and a white, fitted v - neck that shows off her figure and nicely toned arms. As Clarke slowly lifts her gaze, she meets striking, forest green eyes, staring right back at her.

 

Despite her better judgment, Clarke doesn't look away and neither does the brunette. They hold each other's gaze until finally Clarke concedes the silent battle and averts her eyes. She swears she see's the brunette smirk. 

 

"I have to use the bathroom" Raven says, standing up abruptly, but stays standing at the table.

 

"What? Do you need help or something?" Octavia asks, in a teasing tone.

 

"I need a buddy." She faces Clarke. "Clarke. Be my bathroom buddy."

 

“Uh, why?”

 

“I don’t want to go alone. We are in a small town, in a diner, where it’s pouring rain outside. That’s like, the picture perfect movie moment for something bad to happen”

 

Clarke looks at Raven like she’s crazy.

 

“Pleease”

 

She's about to say no, when she sees the waitress slowly making her way over to the table.

 

"Fine" she says with a sigh, before putting her hands on the table to push herself up.

 

Raven Grabs Clarke by the arm and starts dragging her to towards the ladies room.

 

Suddenly, out of no where, a deafening clap of thunder roars in the sky, followed by a flash of lightening, before the diner goes pitch black.

 

So taken off guard, Clarke lets out a yelp and grabs Raven by the shoulders, bringing the other girl's back close to her own chest. Clarke's heart is pounding in her chest and is breathing way to fast.

 

"Shit. I swear I almost just had a heart attack, Raven." 

 

Raven doesn't respond.

 

"Raven" Clarke says.

 

“I told you something bad was going to happen” says Raven.

 

But her voice is coming from a few feet away. It doesn’t make any sense until she realizes that it isn’t Raven she is holding onto. _Shit._

 

“Are you always so friendly with strangers?” the girl in her arms asks.

 

Immediately, she releases the girl in her grasp and takes a step back. “Shit. I am so sorry. It just caught me off guard, I thought you were my friend…” Clarke continues to ramble her apologies, but stops when she notices a smirk on the girl’s face.

 

“It’s okay, I understand. Who isn’t afraid of a small thunderstorm?” the brunette says in an amused tone.

 

“Are you making fun of me?” Clarke asks in mock offense.

 

The brunette’s smile widens. “No at all”

 

Silence falls between them making, Clarke realize just how damn close they’re standing. She should say something, but she doesn’t. They just stand there, face to face, looking at each other’s silhouettes.

 

“Is everyone okay?” a loud voice says, breaking the silence.

 

Clarke and the girl turn their heads to the source of sound before the brunette calls back.

 

“Yes, we are fine Gustus”

 

“Okay, it looks like the whole town is in a blackout. Sorry, but you guys will have to say here until the power comes back on, because it’s not safe to go out in this whether” Gustus explained.

 

Clarke could hear one of her friends groan. “But I’m soo hungry”. It was Jasper.

25 minutes later, everyone is doing their own little thing. Turns out Bellamy and Echo have a lot in common. At the moment, they are bonding over their love for foot ball, by arguing about their favorite teams. Meanwhile, Monty is trying to entertain Jasper, who is laying across the booth, whining about how hungry he is. Raven is talking to Gustus about what type of backup generator he should have installed and Octavia is somewhere in the kitchen, talking to the chef… Lincoln, if Clarke remembers correctly.

 

But Clarke doesn’t really care what her friends are doing right now, because she is sitting at a booth across from Lexa Woods. A name she couldn’t forget if she tried.

 

“Are you serious?! You’ve never read Harry Potter?”

 

Lexa shakes her head no, amused at Clarke’s reaction

 

“Oh my god. Next your going to tell me you’ve never read the fault in our stars” the blonde says.

 

The brunette  just leans back in the booth with a small smile, but doesn’t respond. Clarke leans forward and places her hands on the table. “Lexa, please tell me you’ve read The Fault In Our Stars”

 

The brunette is clearly not taking this as seriously as Clarke, but she admires the blonde’s passion. So she leans forward.

 

“I don’t see what’s so great about it.” She says in a low voice.

 

Clarke looks at her with a smile, “ So, you have read it?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Before Clarke can respond, she sees Jasper fall off his seat. He lands on the ground with a thud, but doesn’t move to get up. “So hungry. Need burger” he moans, causing Clarke to throw her head back in laughter.

 

Once she’s calmed down, she turns back to Lexa, who is staring at her with a small smile and a look in her eyes that she can’t explain.

 

Silence falls between them as green eyes meet blue.

 

Ever since Finn, Clarke has been more careful with her heart. So as she looks into Lexa’s eyes, she feels scared because Clarke knows the risks of falling in love. And she thinks she could be in serious danger.

 

“You’re staring” the blonds says, her voice just above a whisper.

 

Lexa whispers back. “ Well that’s because you’re beautiful. I enjoy looking at beautiful people, Clarke” (TFIOS quote)

 

Clarke is about to say something, when Octavia bursts out the Kitchen doors with two bottles of Vodka in hand.

 

“Get off you ass everyone, we’re playing never have I ever!” she shouts out, eliciting a cheer from everyone in the diner.

 

Clarke just groans. She’d rather talk to Lexa.

 

“What wrong Clarke? Scared to lose?” the brunette asks, the challenge in her voice clear.

 

Clarke looks at Lexa with squinted eyes as her competitiveness gets the better of her. “Never” she replies.

 

Lexa smiles in response. Both girls stand up and walk to the group together.

 

Raven watches as the two make their way over, “this should be fun”, she says to Octavia. Octavia looks at the two girls, then back at Raven, giving her a mischievous smile. 


End file.
